


【牛日】Animals

by July7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July7/pseuds/July7
Summary: Tips：*牛岛若利x日向翔阳*哨向paro
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【牛日】Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：  
> *牛岛若利x日向翔阳  
> *哨向paro

牛岛有什么东西在抚摸着他的腿。  
他脸色不变地看了看自己对面的日向，后者眨着眼睛，等着他看过来，丢给他一个调皮的笑容。  
轻而易举地捉住那条在自己身上鬼祟的猫尾巴，属于日向的精神体弱弱地发出了几声叫声，似乎在求饶。  
牛岛微微挑起嘴角，不动声色地把猫咪抱在怀中，一下又一下抚摸着。

不远处，日向正在和影山交谈。  
影山看着日向越来越不正常的脸色：“喂，你这小子没事吧？”  
日向看了一眼影山，咬着牙勉强笑了笑：“我……没事。”  
这个样子怎么看都不像是没事吧？  
影山伸出手来：“我说你，如果身体不舒服，就不需要勉强啊——”

正常来说，日向按照平时必然是可以躲开影山的触碰，然而他现在的注意力完全不在这上面。  
他朝牛岛那边看，就看到牛岛轻柔地抚摸着他的精神体，而他的精神体则是已经瘫软在牛岛的怀中，尾巴甚至缠上了牛岛的手臂。

“——多谢关心。”  
牛岛伸手扣住了影山的手腕，并且将日向抱进了怀中。

影山一愣，慢慢地收回了手。  
“日向他……”  
牛岛将怀里的猫塞回给日向：“没事，我带他回去。”  
日向手软绵绵地接过被牛岛撸地舒舒服服的猫咪，恨铁不成钢地捏了捏它的爪子。  
“我让你去挠他，不是让你——”  
牛岛走到日向身边，日向的抱怨声戛然而止。  
看着日向不甘心的小模样，牛岛罕见地笑了笑：“回去随你折腾？”  
日向不信邪地看了他一眼。

事实证明：男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。就算是天然呆如牛岛，也会骗人。  
即使，是日向他自己惹出来的结合热。  
日向的精神体，一只橘色的，平时喜欢张牙舞爪的小猫咪，被牛岛的精神体，一只白虎叼起了后颈后，立马收起了自己的爪子，乖乖地装作一只无辜的小奶喵。  
牛岛看着自己的精神体还带上了门，目光就转回了日向身上。  
后者咬着牙躺在床上，即便他再不愿意，也没办法抵挡结合热一阵又一阵滚烫的渴望。  
对于眼前这个人的渴望。  
他是他的向导，而他是他的哨兵。

“为什么今天放出精神体来？”  
牛岛撑在日向的上方，冷不丁地问出这么一句话。  
日向快速地看了看牛岛，目光游离飘忽，一看就是心中有鬼。  
“我们……很久没有……”  
日向眼睛一闭，大声嚷道：“我们很久没做了！”  
哪儿有互相标记的哨兵向导那么长时间不做的！  
牛岛沉默了好一会儿，才疑惑地开口：“上次做的时候，你说不要了……”  
“不要说了！”日向急忙去捂牛岛的嘴，一下子把他按倒在了床上。  
两个人的姿势立刻换了个上下。  
“……我说不要了……就不要了啊！”日向嘀嘀咕咕的，斜着眼去看自家哨兵。  
亏他还是个S级的高级哨兵，怎么情商就这么点啊。  
后者非常明显地给他摆出一个不解脸。  
“我以为翔阳你不舒服，所以我一直忍着。”  
日向总算拿开了手，牛岛轻声说道。  
“我不想你不舒服，也不想让你不高兴，上次你总是在叫不要了，我就以为真的不要了。”牛岛轻轻揽住日向的腰。  
“所以，那不是真话吗？”  
日向支支吾吾：“当……当然不是啊！”

大概是耻于解释，日向弯下腰就咬住了牛岛的嘴唇。  
然而结合热的影响依旧在，并且在极度靠近自己喜欢的哨兵情况下，亲吻的味道逐渐变质了。  
气势汹汹变成了缱绻缠绵。  
感觉到日向几乎把整个人的重量都压在了自己的身上，牛岛抱着日向换了个方向。  
将他稍微拉开了一点：“翔阳？”  
“若利……”这种时候的日向常常和他的精神体一样，喜欢挨着人撒娇。  
他靠在牛岛的怀中，零碎的吻从下颚一路蔓延到嘴唇上。  
牛岛轻叹一口气，只好将日向放在床上，然后解开了自己的衣领。  
对上日向有些迷蒙的眼睛，他轻声说道：

“今天喊不要也不会停了。”

原本牛岛脱衣服的动作应该就像他的为人一样，正经无比。  
但是今天不知道为什么，可能是日向戴着有色眼镜，他总觉得，牛岛脱衣服的动作特别慢，透着几丝犹豫不决。  
无论是抽掉衣领上的领带也好，还是解开胸前的扣子也好，相比平时似乎要慢上不少。  
被结合热磨得快要受不了的日向从床上落下，然后一把拽住了牛岛拉到一半的领带：“你的动作好慢——”  
他拽住那根黑色的领带，一下子扯了下来，然后有些好奇地挂在了自己的脖子上。  
牛岛脱衣服的动作一顿。

就在刚才，两个人在床上压来压去，日向的衣服已经脱得差不多了，只剩下一件单薄的白衬衫。然而，日向大概是认为反正都是要脱的衣服，随便怎么穿都无所谓了，半耷拉着肩膀就跑下了床。  
牛岛动作极快地脱下了自己最后一件衣服，揉成一团扔在地上，然后把日向的白衬衫也扒了下来。  
然后他的动作却又停了下来。  
“翔阳……”  
“嗯——？”  
牛岛拿起领带，在他的脖子上打了个结。  
日向的肤色偏白，赤裸的身体，却偏偏有一条黑色的领带系在了脖子上。  
身体里涌起一股冲动，牛岛用力地抿了抿嘴唇，他明白，哨兵对于自己向导的占有欲是多么糟糕。如果放任，可能会伤害到日向。

虽然日向不明白牛岛的举动意味着什么，但他知道从牛岛的眼神里，他感觉到了有什么即将来临。  
日向不由自主地想起曾经关于他的哨兵匹配争夺。  
越强的向导应该匹配越强的哨兵，而当一个向导和多个哨兵的匹配值都很高时，哨兵匹配争夺战就会打响，遵循最原始的丛林法则，闯过星际联盟设置的各种关卡，厮杀星际野兽，直到最后，剩下来的哨兵还要进行最后的战斗，站到最后的，就是胜者。  
日向不会忘记那天牛岛浴血而战的模样，如果说那个时候他为了自己站到最后的眼神满是野性，是一只快要丧失理性的野兽的话。  
那么，现在的牛岛，看着日向的眼神，同样也只剩下了赤裸裸的欲望。  
哨兵这种生物，原本就是天性出众，只是由于天性太过于优秀，与此同时会带来许许多多的痛苦。当天性变成天罚，向导就出现了。  
为了缓解他们的痛苦而出现，而存在。  
向导，可以牢牢锁住他们的欲望和野性。

日向突然明白了牛岛先前所说的“忍着”是什么意思了。  
而眼下他虽然充满欲望却又没有动作的原因是什么，日向也明白了。  
但是，他是最了解他自己哨兵的向导啊，没有人会比他更了解牛岛了。  
日向抬手碰了碰系在自己脖子上的黑色领带，然后抬头踮起脚亲了亲牛岛的嘴唇：

“无论若利对我做什么，我都可以接受。”  
只要是你，无论是欢愉也好，痛苦也好，我都可以接受。

处于结合热的中的向导正在呼唤着牛岛。  
“我爱你。”

后来的事情就变得理所当然了。  
日向被牛岛按在了床上，身处结合热的时间已经够长了，后穴的入口变得松软无比，早就已经做好了被进入的准备。  
“……若利。”日向碰了碰扣住自己腰部的手，紧闭着双眼，眼角透着几分红，仿佛已经忍到了极点。  
牛岛的呼吸一沉。  
他艰涩地开口：“还没做好润滑工作，进去会受伤……”  
“没事的！”日向打断他的话，他睁开眼，眼里已经蒙了一层水雾：“你对我做什么我都不会怪你的！”  
牛岛动作一顿，紧接着他把日向整个人都捞进了怀中，扶着他的腰慢慢地把性器插入到后穴中。  
“疼的话可以咬我。”  
距离上次哨向标记的做爱时间过去挺长时间了，日向的后穴变得又紧又热，牛岛的性器才进去了一个开头，后穴的内壁就紧紧缠了上来。  
稍稍的不适感让日向皱紧了眉，但他没有松开牛岛，反而抱得更紧了。  
“再快一点……”  
完全吞进去花的时间有点长，日向喘了一口气，他控制不住地动了动腰，却被牛岛一把捏住。  
“别乱动。”  
虽然日向嘴上说着弄疼没关系，但到头来受伤了心疼的还是他。  
两个人都僵持着确实让人很煎熬，却没想到日向自己却就这么先动了起来。  
“没事的，若利。”日向感觉自己适应地差不多了，就是这么不动让他很难受，原本四肢百骸里就藏着结合热的涌动。  
向导喘出的热气喷洒在牛岛的耳边，也许是错觉，也许是心理作用，牛岛只觉得空气瞬间胶着了起来。  
他侧过头，看到了近在咫尺的日向的脸，他的眼里是笑意，带着些许欲求不满和急躁。  
两个人的呼吸交缠在一起，缱绻暧昧的气氛一刹那笼罩着彼此。

“扶着我。”他喑哑的嗓音也昭示着已经忍到边缘了。  
日向攀住了牛岛的肩膀，然后凑上去吻住了他的嘴唇。  
与此同时，他们结合的地方有了动作。  
日向的臀部先是尝试性地抬高再放低，配合着牛岛下半身抽插的动作，一上一下。  
然后速度快了起来，原本日向还能掌控这主导权，在抽插的过程却将这点主导权丢得一干二净，整个人软塌在牛岛的怀中，将自己的全身心都交给了抱着自己的这个人。  
“……慢、慢一点！”撒娇般的哼声被日向叫得又软又粘，平时里清亮的嗓音变得软乎乎，情欲完完全全地融入其中。  
性器抽插着，和内壁摩擦生出的快感让两个人都快到了失控边缘。  
牛岛将日向按在床上，让他趴在上面，自己从后面直直地插入。  
因为他突然动作而愣神的日向被这一下，折腾得话都说不出来。  
“我刚才说了，不会停。”  
牛岛的声音和平日里的禁欲低沉不一般，带着微微的沙哑声，勾着日向情潮涌动。  
他被彻底拉入了情欲的深渊。

是你亲手打开了欲望和野性的锁。  
牛岛俯下身，轻轻嗅了嗅日向的后颈，然后转到前面去，一下又一下，舔舐着日向的眼角。  
微咸的泪水让牛岛的心情有几分愉悦，他勾起一点唇角，难得多说了几句话：“翔阳这个样子很可爱。”  
被折腾着插了许久的日向已经没有什么力气，他掀起眼皮，用雾蒙蒙的眼睛瞪了他一眼。  
牛岛温柔地含住了他的嘴唇，细细地吮吸着。  
紧接着日向像是意识到了什么一样，他无法控制地想要推开牛岛，嘴里发出“呜呜”的声音，但是都被牛岛摁住了。  
是成结射精。

按照道理来说，哨向的第一次结合热做爱，成结射精是最终的标记成功，哨兵将精液射入到想到的生殖腔内，成结是为了保证怀孕率。  
成结射精的时间会有点长，也会让被强行破开生殖腔的向导有些难受。  
牛岛尽可能地分散了日向的注意力，才减缓了他挣扎的力度。  
“……难受。”  
射精结束后，日向小力地推了推牛岛，感觉到他还在自己的体内，结合热的情潮过去后，日向显得有几分不好意思。  
“你射在我身上了。”牛岛低头一看，自己的腹部是稀稀拉拉的一片。  
不知是出于什么心理，他从腹部上沾起一点，然后在日向注视的目光下，放到嘴边舔了一口。  
“……喂，若利！！”  
日向面红耳赤地扑到他身上，后者神色不变，还一本正经地说道：“味道很奇怪。”  
“你、你干什么啊！”日向想大声对峙，哪想到腰上一点力气都没有，整个人坐起身差点倒在床上。  
牛岛眼疾手快地扶住了他。

“别折腾了，好好休息吧。”说着，他就抱起日向：“帮你洗个澡。”  
大概是尝到了腰酸的感受，日向乖乖地没有再挣扎。  
“今天也是很喜欢若利的一天哦。”他想来想去，附在牛岛耳边说道。  
牛岛看到卧室的门仿佛被被白色的老虎推开，它的背上躺着一只橘色的猫咪。  
听到日向的声音后，他自然地在日向脸上亲了亲。

“我也是。”  
是更爱你的一天。


End file.
